


A Wolf In Disguise

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rimming, Vibrators, baby!harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married couple Zayn and Liam need a babysitter for their four year old, Harry. When uni student, Niall, shows up to fill the position, Zayn decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is four, but there is in no way, shape, or form underage warnings.
> 
> You can find this and our other works at wester-fic.tumblr.com

“Good night, baby,” Liam murmurs, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple. The four-year-old gives him a tired smile and clutches his stuffed bunny closer to his chest. Liam smiles back, eyes crinkling in adoration, and walks out of the room, turning the light switch off on the way out. He takes one last look at Harry before he shuts the door, smiling again when he sees how the boy’s eyes are already closed.   
  
Zayn’s already in bed as well, but his amber eyes are open, following Liam as he walks into their bedroom. He props himself up on an elbow as Liam crawls into bed next to him.  
  
“Harry in bed?” he asks, voice soft.  
  
Liam nods. “We shouldn’t have kept him up. He’s fast asleep already.”  
  
Zayn grins. “Kids love staying up late.”  
  
“He’s four, Zayn.”  
  
Zayn ignores him, and rolls himself upright, climbing onto Liam’s lap and straddling his waist. “Know what I wanna do?” he purrs, kneading on Liam’s chest.   
  
Liam moves his hands to Zayn’s hips. He might be tired, but this doesn’t happen every night. “What do you want to do?” he asks, voice low.   
  
Zayn smiles sweetly, hips shifting in Liam’s lap. “I wanna go on a date,” he tells him, and promptly rolls off of Liam’s lap to lay next to him again.  
  
“What,” Liam says dumbly.  
  
“Y’know. Like when we were young.”  
  
“We’re still young,” Liam grumbles. His cock is mourning silently.  
  
Zayn smiles. “Right. So, we should go on a date.”  
  
Liam exhales. “What about Harry? We can’t just leave him alone. That isn’t responsible parenting.”  
  
Zayn laughs quietly. “God, Liam. I know that. We’ll get a babysitter. It’ll be fine.” He can sense Liam’s brow furrowing in concern without looking at his face. Liam doesn’t like to leave Harry alone, was practically a nervous wreck on his first day of daycare. “There are plenty of responsible university kids dying for an easy job around here. It won’t be hard to find someone.”  
  
Liam considers for a long minute, and when he speaks again, his tone is sly.  
“If I take you on a date, would you let me fuck you?” he asks teasingly.  
  
Zayn raises an eyebrow. “I might consider it. Depends on how expensive the wine is.” He squeaks, then, because Liam’s hand has wound its way into his briefs.  
  
“You’re hard,” Liam says accusingly.  
  
“It’s not a crime,” Zayn says, grinding his backside against Liam’s crotch. “So are you.”  
  
Zayn turns his head around to press his lips messily to Liam’s, and Liam grabs him and pulls him back to where he was on his lap.  
  
“Go on, then.”  
  
Zayn reaches up and touches a slender finger to Liam’s lips. “Patience,” he hums.  
  
Liam knows he might be in for a long night.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Niall trudges down the steps from his English class, three of his closest acquaintances following behind and laughing a little too loud for his splitting headache. He tries his best to shoot them a glare, but none of them catch it.   
  
He was up far too late last night  - or more like, this morning - for them to be mucking about at that noise level. He has a fleeting thought of quitting his excessive drinking and actually delving into the mounds of papers and sheets that he is supposed to be finishing, but in reality this is his first class that he’d been to in a couple of days, and he can’t be bothered.  
  
It’s not even close to the weekend, but can hear his friends speaking behind him clearly about a kegger going on in one of the East dorms that night.   
  
“I’m not even sure how we keep getting invited to these things, since one of us usually ends up puking on someone,” Niall interrupts, his brow furrowing and feeling a swell of pride that it never is actually him that gets sick off of alcohol, because who gets sick off alcohol? He hadn’t really been formally invited to this party anyway, but it’s implied that he’s welcome.   
  
Nobody responds, because they’re all aware of how he gets when he has more pounds of schoolwork than he’s had hours of sleep, and it isn’t pretty. They enter the bustling foyer where students and professors alike sit and type away on their laptops, or munch on a late breakfast before their classes.  
  
The boys behind him are still talking on about something unrelated to actual studies when Niall’s eyes land on it.  
  
Usually he’d never stop to read a newspaper - ever. But it was a younger lad that had it open looking through the job classifieds and the words dog sitter catch his eye. He’d been in pretty desperate need for cash for about a full week now, and if all it took to earn a little money was to watch a mutt, he’d be there. He pulls his cellular out and texts down the number from over the other boy’s shoulder, as inconspicuously as possible before pocketing it again.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Oh, thanks anyway then,” Niall says with a bit of an exasperated sigh, and throws his phone down on his duvet. Josh is watching him from his twin bed across the room, though he’s obviously trying to pretend he’s studying for their English exams.  
  
  
“What’s up?” Josh asks, lifting a glass of water to his lips, already completely in tune with Niall’s little quest. He’s got a textbook laid out in front of him, but he’s been on the same page for an hour with his eyes just staring into like its trying to tell him the meaning of life.  
  
  
“They already found a mutt sitter,” Niall complains, resting back into his pillows with a groan, even though it’s his first attempt.  
  
  
Josh gives him an amused smile. “Try again then,” he suggests. “Or don’t, because you don’t even have enough time as it is.”  
  
  
“I need the money,” Niall protests.  
  
  
“Well, you could always take up prostitution.” Josh goes back to staring back into his book then, having said nothing even remotely helpful.   
  
  
“Thanks,” Niall replies with a roll of his blue eyes. He gets up from his bed and stretches, having sat there for a good hour at least. He opens their dorm room door and pads down the hall in only his checked boxers and a t-shirt in search of a paper he was sure he’d seen somewhere.   
  
He finds it on a doorstep about twenty feet down the hall and makes it back into his own unnoticed.   
  
He’s unfolding it before he’s even shut the door behind him. His eyes rake the black and white print, flipping pages until he’s found the job listings.  
  
There’s one call for a pet sitter under the one he’d already tried, but it wants a person to watch about ten dogs for a the duration of the asker’s work day. Not only does that not work with Niall’s schedule, but it sounded awful. He has a brief image of himself being trampled by ten Yorkies run through his head before he blinks hard a few times and moves on.  
  
There are at least fifteen listings for baby sitting, but Niall cringes at just the thought.   
  
He likes kids - he really does, but all he can picture is diapers and crying and screaming, and he’s becoming overwhelmed just thinking about it.  
  
He throws the paper down onto Josh’s bed because it’s the closest and then plops down next to it, sending a stack of Josh’s papers fluttering to the floor.  
  
Josh doesn’t seem to care, smiling at his work like he was expecting it. He slings a loose arm over Niall’s shoulders and pulls him into his side comfortingly.   
  
“Let me see this.” He reaches over and takes the newspaper into his hand. It’s still left on the page Niall was looking at and he tuts his tongue.  
  
  
“Look here.” He gestures to the third one from the bottom and Niall skims it. “It’s a little girl, age seven, low maintenance.”  
  
Niall doesn’t have to hear any more before he’s scowling. “No girls. They say low maintenance but they mean nail polish and boy bands. I don’t think I can handle that.”  
  
Josh rolls his eyes fondly, like Niall’s actually causing him a lot of grief, but he’s been trained to deal with it.  
  
  
“How about this one. Boy, four years old, once or twice a month for a night,” he suggests and Niall shrugs.  
  
  
“Oh, c’mon,” Josh says, nudging his shoulder into Niall’s. “It can’t be bad at all; the kid’s four.”  
  
Niall considers it for half a minute in silence, and by the time he’s decided that it couldn’t hurt to at least call and see what the terms are, Josh is already back into his book with the paper discarded on the foot of the bed.  
  
  
*  
  
Liam can tell that the kid across from them is nervous by the way his eyes have barely left his lap. He’s sitting up straight like he’s got a board down his back, and Liam’s not sure how to relieve the tension without being obvious.  
  
His eyes glance over at Zayn, finding that he’s handling things in a different manner. He’s got his hazel eyes flicking up and down the blonde’s appearance with a certain level of interest that Liam can’t seem to determine.  
  
“How about we start with your name?” Zayn says, offering a candy-sweet smile, and is finally met with a pair of the bluest eyes Liam’s ever seen. Kind of dazzling in an innocent way.  
  
“I’m Niall,” the boy answers, mustering up a genuine smile in the form of a twitch at the corner of his pale pink lips.   
  
“Nice to meet you, of course. I’m Liam and this is my husband, Zayn,” Liam chimes in, and watches as Niall’s eyes tighten just slightly at the corners, like he’s trying to comprehend the situation. If he’s offended, he does a good job of hiding it.  
  
“How old are you?” Zayn asks, a hint of something suggestive as an undertone. He leans into the table a fraction of an inch.  
  
  
“I’m nineteen,” Niall answers, biting his bottom lip as his doe eyes dart back and forth between the men in front of him. He’s obviously trying to figure out how everything works, and it’s amusing and charming at the same time, in a way that it wouldn’t be for anyone else. “I’m in uni in town and I need some extra cash, so…”   
  
He pauses like he’s trying to think of anything else to add before letting the thought die on his lips.  
  
  
“Are you good with kids, Niall?” Liam asks.  
  
  
Niall looks lightly concerned, but nods anyway. “I think so, yeah.”  
  
  
A slight shuffling behind them in the kitchen catches Liam’s eye, and he turns his head. Harry’s peeking around the doorframe, green eyes widened in awe as he takes in Niall’s appearance.  
  
Liam huffs a laugh. “C’mere, Harry,” he calls and the four year old only hesitates for a second, taking a fistful of his shirt and padding over. He disappears under the table for a second before the chair next to Zayn is being tugged out with its legs squeaking against the linoleum.   
  
Harry climbs up into the kitchen chair with an effort and instantly buries his face into Zayn’s arm, a bashful smile on his lips.    
  
His curled hair is disheveled from a bit of hard playing, and Niall then notices the dirty stuffed rabbit tucked under his arm.   
  
  
Zayn instinctively pulls him in with an amused smile. “Aren’t you going to say hi?”  
  
  
Harry looks up at him for a second before ducking his head away from the fabric of Zayn’s shirt. He looks like he’s going to say something, but chickens out at the last second and only lets out a giggle.  
  
Niall looks just as entranced as Liam feels, an awed smile, bottom lip hanging open an inch at how absolutely captivating Harry is.  
  
  
“Well, go on,” Zayn says with a huff, pushing Harry away from him a little. The four year old finally meets Niall’s eyes and mumbles a greeting accompanied by a burble of childish laughter.  
  
  
“Hi, Harry,” Niall answers, reaching out without thinking to ruffle a hand in his curls, only messing them further.  
  
  
“I’m four,” Harry informs, holding up three tiny fingers on the hand that isn’t clutching his stuffed bunny. Zayn laughs and corrects him, pulling up another one of his digits so that his words and actions match. Harry nods understandingly before looking at Niall for approval.  
  
  
“I’m nineteen.” Niall is completely taken away with how pulled in he is, even after only a full two minutes of meeting the kid.  
  
  
There’s just something about Harry’s smile that’s missing a few teeth and the way he’s clutching that rabbit for dear life that, even if Zayn and Liam offered to pay him in dog food, he’d take the  job.  
  
  
“We’d really only need you once in a while for date nights, but we wanted to find someone who Harry really liked.” Zayn spares a glance at Liam then, getting a nod and approving smile in return. “We were thinking something like twenty an hour.”  
  
  
“Twenty dollars?” Niall had guessed that the couple were well off just by the location of the house and the nice furnishings, but he’d expected maybe seven or eight an hour at most.   
  
  
“Well, we could do more, but Harry’s really not a hassle at all. All you really have to do is play with him and make him dinner, and even then, he’s pretty self sufficient and he has plenty of toys to keep himself entertained,” Liam explains, glancing over at his son with warm eyes.  
  
  
“No, no,” Niall blurts. “That’s more than enough, really. I can be here whenever you need me.”  
  
  
*  
  
Niall leaves around eight thirty, and Harry’s already yawning, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes and nearly falling asleep on Zayn’s chest. Zayn gazes beseechingly at Liam as he passes, and Liam sighs and holds out his arms for Zayn to pass Harry to him.  
  
“Did you brush your teeth yet, baby?” he asks Harry softly. The curly head on his shoulder nods sleepily and Liam presses a kiss to his hair. “Good job.”   
  
Usually Harry wants a story read to him before he goes to sleep, but tonight he just cuddles his bunny closer to him and makes a few sleepy little noises before he lays still. Liam grins and pulls Harry’s blankets around him before leaving the room.  
  
Zayn’s still sitting where Liam left him at the kitchen table. “Hey,” Liam says as he drops into the chair next to him.  
  
“Harry asleep?”  
  
Liam nods. “Out like a light.”  
  
Zayn turns to him, meets his eyes, and moves his hand to play idly with the hem of Liam’s shirt.   
  
“Cute one,” Zayn says, nonchalantly.  
  
Suddenly, it all pieces together in Liam’s mind - Zayn’s slightly suggestive tone, his inquiries to Niall’s age, his leaning - everything that had seemed like an insignificant detail on its own is now painting a very clear picture.  
  
He glares accusingly at Zayn. “You can’t do anything with him, Zayn!”  
  
“I only said he was cute, Liam,” Zayn says innocently, but Liam can see the devilish grin beginning to curl across his features. He glances at Zayn’s crotch.  
  
“My god, were you hard during that?!”  
  
“Well, I couldn’t exactly keep it up while I had our son in my lap, but if my body’s making a perfectly natural response to the thought of you fucking that frat boy into next week, it really isn’t my fault.”  
  
Liam sighs. “I don’t know how you think of these things.”  
  
Zayn shrugs. “It isn’t difficult for me,” he says. He still has what Liam thinks is a decidedly wicked gleam in his eyes and he knows Zayn isn’t just going to let this one go easily.  
  
“God, Zayn, he’s nineteen. He’s barely of age.”  
  
Zayn stares at him. “So? Do you have any idea how thrilled I would have been at nineteen to have two hot older guys show me the ropes? We’d be doing him a favor, Li.”  
  
"It just seems so immoral to me," Liam edges. "We’ve found a good sitter for Harry, what if you scare him off?"  
  
"He won’t be scared," Zayn says self-assuredly. "And if he doesn’t want to, I won’t push it. Though I guarantee that’s a slim chance."  
  
Liam shakes his head resolutely. “I don’t like it,” he says. “It isn’t right.”  
  
Zayn narrows his eyes at him, gets up, and leaves the table, stalking to their bedroom. For a second, Liam almost regrets his decision. He hates it when Zayn is angry, hates it even more when Zayn is angry with him. Hates it especially when Zayn is angry for a stupid reason, like being told he can’t fuck his kid’s babysitter.  
  
Liam trudges to the bathroom miserably, brushes his teeth and washes his face and takes his time doing it, not particularly wanting to go into the bedroom. When he does, though, he isn’t met with what he’s expecting.  
  
Zayn’s laying on his side in bed, holding himself up with an elbow. The bedsheet is just covering his lower half, but Liam can tell that he’s naked. Liam hurries over to the bed and climbs in.  
  
“Whatcha doing?” he asks, skimming his fingertips over the taut, pale skin of Zayn’s abdomen.  
  
“Waiting,” Zayn replies.   
  
He sits up and pushes Liam back against the headboard, a little smile on his face. Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t know what Zayn’s motives with this are, but it’s not like he’s going to refuse him. His thumbs are already dipping below the waist of Liam’s sweatpants, and soon they’re gone and Zayn is nuzzling at the obscene bulge in Liam’s boxers, staring up at Liam with hooded eyes.  
  
Liam almost whimpers when Zayn finally strips his underwear off and pushes his shirt up his chest so he can press kisses to Liam’s hips. The sight of Zayn’s smooth back bowed over his body and the feeling of his lips dusting across his skin is enough to have his stomach fluttering.   
  
Zayn moves his mouth to Liam’s cock, barely touching him but for the puffs of warm breath swirling around him. He touches little kisses up and down the underside of his length before taking just the tip between his lips and teasing Liam’s slit with his tongue.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck, Zayn," Liam mutters. Zayn glances up at him with wide eyes, and a hand comes up to wrap around the rest of Liam’s cock and pump slowly a couple of times. He moves his mouth up and flicks his tongue along as he takes more of Liam in, sighing in his own content. Liam can feel his miniscule movements against the mattress. He knows that doing this gets Zayn off just as much as it does him, even if Zayn is embarrassed to admit it.  
  
"I think it would be fun," Zayn says matter-of-factly, and Liam groans because he knows exactly what Zayn is talking about.  
  
"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" he mutters.  
  
Zayn kisses the head of his cock, popping his lips around it. “No. Not unless you want to get off tonight.”  
  
Liam groans again, and for a moment seriously considers smothering himself in the pillow until he passes out just to get himself out of this predicament. He knows Zayn isn’t going to give in - he’s done this to Liam before for hours to get what he wants.  
  
"I know it’ll be fun,” Zayn persists. “This is what they do on TV shows to spice up relationships.”  
  
Liam frowns. “But this is real life. And I wasn’t aware that our relationship needed to be - ahhh, Jesus, Zayn…” Zayn’s got one of his balls between his lips, tonguing gently and stroking Liam’s shaft at the same time. Liam can tell that he’s got one hand busy where he can’t see it, working his own cock.   
  
Zayn moves to lick up the underside of Liam’s cock, tracing the vein there carefully. His lips are back around the head of Liam’s cock, and he takes him further in than before, sucking in earnest. Zayn has taken all of Liam down his throat before, but he doesn’t like to do it, says it makes him feel like he might actually suffocate. Instead, he moves his hand along what’s not in his mouth, squeezing gently and moving to play with Liam’s balls every so often.  
  
"What could go wrong?" he asks sweetly, amber eyes locking with Liam’s as he flicks his tongue out to work over the slit of Liam’s cock again. Liam groans in frustration, shifting his hips. He knows that if he asks Zayn to do anything, he’ll just tease more. He’s close, though - maybe he’ll be able to come without Zayn noticing until it’s too late.  
  
He waits until Zayn’s mouth is completely around his cock again, taking a little more than he had the last time, and starts moving his hips imperceptibly, and it’s working, even that little tiny amount of friction is accumulating and feeling better with each motion. He’s nearly to that tipping point when -   
  
“Ah,” Zayn says, voice low. His hand has flown to the base of Liam’s cock before Liam even noticed his mouth was gone. “That was naughty. Thought you’d be sneaky?”  
  
Liam gazes despairingly at him, eyes pleading silently.   
  
“It’s really so simple, Liam,” Zayn simpers. He’s still toying with the head of Liam’s cock, and it’s ten times worse now that he’s been brought back from being so close. “You only have to say the word.”  
  
“Zayn,” Liam starts, and even he’s surprised at how much of a mess he sounds, his voice quivering. “This is ridiculous, this -” His voice breaks down to a moan as Zayn does something beautiful with his tongue, staring at Liam with wide, questioning eyes.  
  
It’s more than any human would have been able to stand, Liam decides to himself. Surely - maybe - no harm would come of acquiescing to Zayn’s weird fantasy. It wasn’t as though the kid would actually agree to it, right? He feels himself break then, knows it’s probably just a matter of seconds before he gives in to what was always inevitable.  
  
Zayn seems to feel it too, because he kisses the tip of Liam’s cock softly, not even to tease, and looks at him seriously. “It’ll be okay, Li. Just for fun, right?  
  
Liam nods hesitantly. “I - only if you promise you’ll stop if he doesn’t want to, okay?”  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes. “Of course, babe. I’m a lot of things, but a rapist isn’t one of them.”   
  
Liam closes his eyes. “Fine. Yes. Okay.” Even as he says it, he’s afraid, but he can’t do this any longer without combusting.  
  
Zayn grins up at him. “Good boy.” He moves both of his hands to Liam’s hips and takes as much of his cock in his mouth as he can, sucking in earnest until Liam comes not fifteen seconds later. He doesn’t even have the energy to shout, just groans helplessly and lets Zayn work him through it.  
  
He closes his eyes, and feels Zayn get off the bed and return with a warm washcloth. Zayn presses some kisses to his sternum and wipes him off carefully. Liam cracks his eyes open in time to see Zayn cleaning himself off as well, and feels a distant wisp of humor that he’s quite literally gotten off on getting what he wants.   
  
Zayn curls in next to him, his head finding its familiar spot in the crook of Liam’s neck, and Liam finds just enough energy to drag his arm over Zayn’s frame. “Love you,” comes the whisper at his ear, and Liam just squeezes Zayn’s shoulder, knowing he’ll get the message.   
  
“And thanks.” There’s only a tiny little snide note to the words that Liam chooses to ignore, heaving a sigh and diverting his attention to sleep.

*

  
  
“Okay, there’s food in cupboards, just make sure he gets something good to eat, and everything else should be fine. He’ll try to convince you that his bedtime is ten, but he’ll be out by seven thirty for sure,” Zayn informs as he does up the buttons on his jacket.  
  
Niall nods, giving him an understanding smile. “Okay.”  
  
  
“You can call if you have any problems, we left all the emergency numbers on the fridge,” Liam adds, a bit of a worried tone on the underside of his voice.  
  
  
“Everything will be fine.” Zayn huffs a laugh as he tugs Liam out the door and shuts it behind them.  
  
Harry is sat on the living room rug with his stuffed bunny next to him and a handful of smaller stuffed animals laid out at his hands. His head pops up after the door is shut, but he shows vague interest since Zayn and Liam had already said goodbye to him at least twenty times.  
  
  
Niall pads over and sits across from him, crossing his legs. Harry looks up at him, giving him a shy smile.  
  
“What are you playing?” Niall asks, reaching out and picking up a plush fox from the assortment.  
  
  
“That’s daddy Zayn and this one’s daddy Liam,” Harry says matter of factly, tucking his chin into his chest in a bashful way and holding out a stuffed lion. Niall huffs a laugh, watching as Harry’s bright green eyes light up.  
  
He presses the faces of the two animals together and giggles furiously like its the funniest thing he’s ever witnessed.  
  
Niall isn’t sure how to respond to that, but the sound of Harry’s laughter is enough to make him grin.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” he asks, tipping his head to the side.  
  
  
“They’re kissing,” Harry informs, erupting in laughter again until he collapses forward into the pile of toys.   
  
  
“Kissing, huh?” Niall asks, the corner of his mouth tilted up in a subconscious smile.  
  
  
“Yeah,” Harry agrees, nodding like it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Sometimes my daddies kiss.”  
  
  
“Yeah?” Niall figures that he shouldn’t feel uncomfortable about it if Harry isn’t, but he can’t stop the slight fluttering in his stomach.   
  
“Yeah,” Harry repeats. “”My friend, Louis, kissed me once. He lives across the street, but he’s six and three quarters.”  
  
Harry looks as if he could babble on and on about the subject, but Niall can feel himself going red, his fingers fidgeting in his lap.  
  
"Do you want to play something else?" he asks, and Harry perks up like an intrigued pup.  
  
"Like tea party?" Harry’s head tips to the side with his question, his chocolate curls bouncing with the action.   
  
Niall pauses, hesitating a second at the rather girlish activity. “Uh, sure. We can do that.”  
  
Harry lets out a pleased squeak and climbs to his little socked feet. He’s disappearing around the corner and down the hall before Niall can say any more.  
  
Niall puts a kettle of water on and flicks the stove on - it takes him a while to figure it out since their stove is nicer than Niall could ever imagine owning. He can hear Harry clambering around in his toy room, and after a minute or so he’s padding back into the living room with his arms so full of plastic tea cups that they’re spilling out as he walks.   
  
He dumps them at the kitchen table with a big grin and a giggle. He runs a tiny hand through his curls, pushing them back from his eyes as he focuses on setting up the arrangement of dishware.  
  
Niall watches on with fond eyes, pulling the kettle off once it starts boiling and pours some into the little plastic pitcher that Harry designates as the tea pot. Niall adds two tea bags to it for good measure, and by the time he’s got the cream and sugar ready, Harry’s got a place set for both of them.   
  
"Can you pour the tea?" Harry asks, big green eyes looking sincerely up at Niall. "Daddy Zayn says I’m a menace since I always spill it." He’s giggling by the end of his sentence, words even more slurred than his usually childish pronunciation.   
  
Niall laughs with him, filling Harry’s red and yellow polka dot cup half full. Harry watches with interested eyes at the steam rolling off the top. His tiny fingers fumble with the pitcher of cream, pouring a whole quarter of it into his mug, looking up at Niall for approval. Niall only gives him a smile, pushing the dish of sugar forward for him too.  
  
After they finish their tea, Harry goes and sits at his spot on the living room rug, back to silently playing with his stuffed animals as Niall washes up the dishes, figuring it wouldn’t really be appropriate to leave dirty dishware in the spotless sink.   
  
By the time he finishes and leaves them to dry on the countertop, it’s already five and Harry is sat patiently with his eyes up on the television, watching something rather colorful on the screen. Niall has his attention though as he walks back into the room bearing a plate of apple slices that he’d cut up onto the china he’d found in the cupboard.  
  
"I brought you a snack," he declares hopefully, remembering that he hadn’t even bothered to ask if Harry liked apples.  
  
Harry, however, looks pleased as ever to be having attention paid to him in the form of food. He accepts the plate into his lap and handles a slice up into his mouth with his small fingers.   
  
"What did you want for dinner?" Niall asks and Harry seems to consider for a second.  
  
He mumbles, “Mac and cheese” around the apple, but it comes out as “mat an cheeth”.  
  
Niall grins at him, understanding anyway.  
  
"Can we have the pokemon ones?" Harry asks excitedly, green eyes popping open wide.  
  
"Of course," Niall agrees, chuckling under his breath. "Should I put on a movie while I make it?"  
  
"No, ‘cause I want you to watch one with me." Harry’s looking up at him with those doe eyes, and Niall’s stomach flutters.   
  
"Okay, well, pick one out for us and we’ll watch it after dinner."  
  
*  
Niall ends up over-cooking their dinner, and it comes out as a cheesy mush, but Harry seems completely unaffected. He eats his whole bowl with a glass of grape juice, showing Niall once he was done that his dish is empty.   
  
Niall proudly ruffles a hand in his curls. “Let me wash up here and then we’ll watch a movie.”  
He fills the sink up with hot water and suds and cleans up the pot and bowls before drying them and putting them back into the cupboards in their respective places.   
  
"What did you pick?" Niall asks as Harry’s fumbling with the case of a DVD to get it open.   
  
"Fox and the Hound," Harry exclaims, grinning as if it’s the best decision he’s ever made, and Niall has to admit that he’s pretty excited too. It was always a favorite when he was a kid.   
  
Harry hands him the disc before closing up the case and slotting it back into the TV stand. He runs over to the couch, having to jump a bit in order to pull himself up onto the cushion. Niall helps him up, hands under Harry’s arm pits and snuggles him back into the sofa.  
Harry pulls a blanket over himself and Niall joins him.  
  
Harry’s eyes dart over to Niall for a second before shyly directing them back at the TV. Knowing what he wants, Niall smiles and pulls Harry onto his lap, putting both arm around him protectively.   
  
"Oh wait," Harry says nervously, sticking a thumb into his mouth. "I forgot bunny in the playroom."  
  
"No worries," Niall assures and picks Harry up wedding style, carrying him down the hall as Harry giggles furiously. Niall dips him down backwards to pick up his stuffed rabbit where it’s sat on the mini table and chair set, and Harry’s tiny fingers grab onto the fabric.  
  
"Should we maybe get you changed into your pajamas before we settle down?" Niall asks with Harry still in his arms. Harry nods in an indifferent agreement as Niall carries him up the stairs.   
  
Harry’s room is decorated in very tasteful shades of grey-blue with a wave printed on the lower half of his walls and a sailboat print on his sheets. A little whale mobile hung from the ceiling in the middle of his bed.  
  
He sets Harry down onto the spotless cream carpet and he pads over to his dresser, having to stand on his tip-toes to pull open his dresser drawer. He sloppily pulls out a pair of red footie pajamas and plops down on the floor to start pulling off his jeans.  
  
"Do you want some help there?" Niall asks, leaning against the door frame with a fond smile.   
  
"No, I know how," Harry tells him with a proud smile. "My daddies let me do it all by myself."  
He bites his bottom lip, his little tongue poking out as his fingers fumble with the buttons up the front.   
  
"Well, sometimes daddy Liam has to help with the snaps," he admits, walking over to a chuckling Niall and letting him button up the one piece.  
  
"Alright, let’s get bunny and -" Niall starts.  
  
"I have to brush my teeth and hair," Harry informs, matter of factly, and Niall nods in agreement, happy to let the four year old help him along.  
  
Harry brushes his teeth for a full two minutes, using the little blue timer as a guide and then runs a bristled brush through his curly locks. When he’s done, he grabs his bunny and holds his arms out for Niall to pick him up.  
  
They settle back into the sofa where the DVD is already waiting on the menu screen. Harry doesn’t make it through the first half of the movie before he’s snuggled tightly into Niall’s chest. His breath hits the crook of Niall’s neck and shoulder in light puffs.   
  
Niall huffs a laugh at him, completely content to be all curled up and sharing his warmth between the four year old in his lap and the big, plush blanket around both of them.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Zayn and Liam come to find them like that, Niall tearing up a little at the ending of the Disney movie with Harry curled into him.  
  
He startles a bit as Liam takes Zayn’s peacoat to hang up, and Niall wipes his eyes, but not before Zayn is chuckling.  
  
"Fox and the Hound always gets to me too," Zayn teases. Niall is pulling the blanket off of them and standing carefully with Harry wrapped up in his embrace. Zayn watches as Niall’s biceps flex under the sleeves of his t-shirt and his cock gives an approving twitch in his expensive jeans.  
  
"Yeah, it’s been a while." Niall bounces Harry up and down in his arms gently. "I’ll go put him to bed."  
  
"Sure, sure," Zayn agrees, giving him a dismissing wave of the hand. He waits before Niall disappears around the corner of the second level and then he turns to Liam.   
  
Liam gives him a dubious smile as he shuts the entry way closet door, because he knows Zayn’s intentions like the back of his own hand. When Niall comes back down, Liam is taking out the DVD and Zayn is pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.   
  
"Have a seat," Zayn instructs pleasantly, and Niall does as he’s asked, sitting himself on the sofa and crossing his legs nervously.   
  
  
  
Liam sits across from him, waiting for Zayn to join and welcoming him in when he does. They’re facing a sheepish Niall, and Zayn’s doing his best to hide his hard-on in his lap.  
  
"So, how was he?" Liam asks, sounding genuinely interested and Niall lights up.  
  
"Everything went perfectly. There was never a problem at all," Niall informs.  
  
Liam and Zayn share a pleased smile.   
"So, you’ll come back then?" Liam asks, hoping that maybe he can steer the conversation towards Niall leaving before Zayn can even get a chance.   
  
"Yeah, whenever you need me, really," Niall agrees, nodding eagerly. "He’s a great kid."  
  
"What do you study?" Zayn asks, putting on a  nearly undetectable smirk, but just enough of one to keep his voice sounding velvety smooth.  
  
"Well, I-" Niall starts, but Zayn cuts him off again.  
  
"I’ll bet you’ve got a hand in a lot of," he pauses, leaning in just slightly. "Practices."  
  
Niall visibly tenses, his brow furrowing. With a careful tone, he asks, “What do you mean.”  
  
"You know what I mean, frat boy," Zayn muses, leaning in and flashing his white teeth in a grin. Liam bites back an amused smile.  
  
"I’m not gay," Niall insists, his eyes suddenly full of worry.  
  
"Oh, how do you know?" Zayn snaps, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
  
"Zayn," Liam mumbles, but he’s ignored.  
  
"Oh, hush. I bet he’s a right slut," Zayn accuses with a devilish tone.  
  
"With girls." Niall’s body language is now defensive but, if anything, it turns Zayn on more. The way his muscles are flexed and his jaw is tensed, teeth clenched.  
  
"Have you ever had sex with a guy before?" His tone is teasingly inquiring, and Niall scowls.  
  
"N-no, I have not," he assures pointedly.   
  
Zayn leans over into Liam for a second, reaching out and rubbing his upper thigh. Liam relaxes slightly under the gesture. But just as soon as the touch is there, it’s gone, and Zayn is reaching for his wallet again. He pulls out a wad of cash and flips it onto the coffee table.  
Niall eyes it carefully.  
  
"This is three hundred dollars. Let us show you, and if you don’t like it, you can walk away with that nice bit right there." Zayn’s eyes flick to the money for added effect. "Maybe you could have something more than ramen noodles for a couple weeks."  
  
“Oh god,” Liam mutters under his breath.  
  
Niall pauses, biting his bottom lip like he’s having an inner argument. “Are you serious?”  
  
"Absolutely," Zayn purrs. He doesn’t give Niall anymore of a chance to think about it before he’s leaning in taking Niall’s chin roughly in his grip. “Just let me have you, pretty boy. Huh?"  
  
  
Niall swallows hard, not able to rip his eyes away from the hungry hazel ones directly in front of him.   
  
“What’s the difference?” Zayn toys, his voice smooth and taunting. “You look like a little slut anyway.”  
  
He’s not sure what makes him say it, but the words are tumbling out before he can stop them.   
"Yeah, okay."  
  
As soon as the agreement has been spoken, Zayn is creeping closer, leaning across the coffee table and brushing their lips together. To his absolute shock, Niall is the one to press in the rest of the way, turning it into a flush kiss. Zayn works their mouths together for a second, finding a nice, warm rhythm before his eyes flick over to Liam.   
  
Silently, he gestures with his eyes and Liam knows exactly what to do.   
  
Liam stands and pads up the stairs into the bedroom and pulls open their top dresser drawer. He retrieves a travel-size bottle of warming lube and a condom, holding them in one hand as he considers grabbing Zayn’s favorite vibrator. He wonders if they’ll really need it with three of them, but in the end, he takes the toy with him.  
  
Niall is laying out on the seat of the couch, his feet hanging off the armrest with Zayn perched on his lower stomach.  Zayn’s hand is fisted in his blonde locks, Niall’s snapback discarded on the floor.  
  
Liam takes the empty seat by Niall’s head and instantly runs a comforting hand down his chest. A pair of nervous blue eyes find his, and Liam is comforting him in the best way he knows how.   
He’s muttering these gentle “it’s okay”s and “relax”s, and he can see Niall doing just that as time passes.  
  
Once Zayn has Niall fully untensed underneath him, he starts grinding his ass into Niall’s hips, giving a proud smile as he feels Niall’s hard cock pushing against him.   
  
Zayn is working to elicit these lewd moans that fall freely now from Niall’s kiss-swollen, wet lips. Liam takes the time to set the supplies out on the coffee table and Zayn’s eyes fall on the vibrator. Niall’s flushed face unknowingly presses into the back of the couch to muffle his dirty noises.   
  
Zayn’s eyes flick back and forth from the toy to Niall’s face, like he’s judging whether or not he can get away with it, and apparently he decides that he can. He scoots himself back on Niall’s hips until he can lean over and work the button on Niall’s jeans undone. He then tugs them down until he has Niall’s cock almost exposed, only his briefs for cover.  
  
Niall’s looking down at him then with a pained expression, his jaw tight.  
  
Teasingly slow, Zayn leans in and mouths Niall’s dick through the thin fabric, and instantly it gives a throb of approval.  
  
Niall lets out a lewd fuck from between clenched teeth, his accent only making it sound dirtier. He reaches a hand up that lands on Liam’s thigh and gives a tight squeeze. Liam’s fingers find their way into Niall’s locks, and he works the pads of them into his scalp in response, making Niall groan low in his throat.  
  
Zayn doesn’t waste any more time with that before he’s rising up most of the way to pull Niall’s briefs and jeans down together, letting Niall kick them off and onto the floor with haste. Zayn leans back in and sucks the head of Niall’s cock into his mouth, taking an inch more with every bob of the head.  
  
His eyes flick up to see Liam’s hands rubbing his own hard-on through his jeans, the other in Niall’s hair.  
  
Zayn sucks Niall until he’s squeaking and squirming under him and then carefully reaches over to take his vibrator from the coffee table. He holds Niall’s eyes before looking at his toy admiringly and lifts it for Niall to see.  
  
“Guess where this is going,” Zayn teases bluntly, laughing when Niall’s blue eyes widen.  
  
Niall’s flushed now, his whole face gone pink as he tips his head back to look up at Liam. Niall’s expression isn’t that of fear, but more of exhaustion, but either way, Liam offers him an assuring and apologetic smile.  
  
When he looks back, Zayn’s already got the vibrator coated and is running it through a loose fist a couple times.  
Niall spreads his legs without being asked, since he’s pretty sure where this is going - that there’ll be no last minute reprieve, and Zayn looks slightly impressed with him. Zayn pats his thigh approvingly, sending him a wink.  
Liam is stroking a strong hand through Niall’s hair, pulling it this way and petting it that way to keep him from becoming too frightened, and it seems to be working, since Niall refuses to see what Zayn is doing as he leans in and presses the toy to his skin.  
  
He circles Niall’s rim with the hard plastic tip a few times, drawing it out to be as teasing as possible before pushing it in. The vibrator is really only the size of two fingers, but Zayn realizes that it’s a lot to take in for someone’s first time, so he allows Niall to the count of four before starting again.  
  
“Relax, slut,” Zayn demands, laughing silkily through the words. “It’ll never work if you stay so rigid.”  
  
Niall’s breathing hard, pale chest heaving in air, and Liam can’t decide if it’s due to pain levels, or because he’s just now realizing what’s happening. He thinks it’s a bit of both, but the problem seems to be solved as Liam leans in and presses a kiss to Niall’s damp forehead.   
  
  
Niall visibly relaxes, and Zayn takes that as his cue to start shallowly fucking the toy into him, drawing out a long groan.  
  
Niall is near tears at the intensity of the lube used, because it’s actually tingling inside of him and there’s something painful and pleasurable about that at the same time. He’s not sure how to react. He’s got his back arched up off of the cushions, all the weight on his shoulders as he lets out these whimpers in his throat.  
  
Liam takes the opportunity to pull Niall’s shirt up, the tips of his fingers lingering on the skin. Zayn meets his eyes, giving him a sly smirk before flicking the toy to life with his thumb.   
  
Liam winces as Niall lets out an actual yelp, and he has a fleeting thought of Harry waking up and finding them like this, but he has to push it aside.   
  
“Is that good?” Zayn asks cockily, leaning back in and licking a long stripe up Niall’s cock. His black fringe hangs onto Niall’s tummy, tickling the skin.  
  
Niall doesn’t respond - doesn’t know if he physically can. All he can do is writhe and buck back into the toy, although that isn’t a conscious decision…  
  
Zayn sits back up, letting Niall’s cock drop out of his mouth. He’s careful to not bump the buzzing toy into Niall’s prostate - he wants to save that feeling.  
  
“Li, c’mere,” Zayn instructs as he’s pulling the toy out and shutting it off. Niall winces as his body clenches around nothing, and makes a noise of protest in his throat.  
  
Zayn reaches up and pulls Liam down to kiss him, moulding their lips together for a few sloppy seconds. He leans in then, ghosting his mouth over Liam’s ear and speaks into it.  
  
“I think you should fuck him and I should ride him,” he suggests, nuzzling his nose into the sweet spot in the indent just under Liam’s earlobe. Liam shudders, a hand rubbing his own erection under his jeans.  
  
“Are you sure?” Liam whispers, though he’s sure Niall can hear him. Zayn only nods, putting on a fox-like grin.  
  
  
“Sure what?” Niall inquires, sounding nervous as he sits up on his elbows to give them hesitant eyes.  
  
  
“You wanna fuck me?” Zayn purrs, kissing up Niall’s jaw and making him let out a shaky breath. Niall nods, but that’s not good enough. Zayn can see Liam stripping out of the corner of his eye.   
  
  
“Say it,” Zayn demands in velvety tone.   
  
  
“I wanna fuck you.” Niall licks his lips around the words, looking rather dazed as Zayn takes hold of the lube and squirts some into his palm. He rubs it around in his hands to warm it for a second before slicking both of them over Niall’s dick. Niall’s attempting to bite back a squeal, but is failing miserably.  
  
  
“That lube,” Niall squeaks. “It’s-”  
  
  
  
“Intense?” Zayn offers through a smirk as he works Niall’s shaft through slippery hands. Niall lets out an exasperated breath in agreement. Zayn stands, much to Niall’s displeasure, and starts to strip himself, slowly unbuttoning his jeans while he holds Niall’s eyes. “Go ahead, Li.”  
  
Niall’s eyes flick over to Liam then, giving him a questioning, but somehow trusting, look. Liam runs his fingers up Niall’s leg starting at his ankle and ending at his inner thigh and then he takes Niall’s leg in his broad hands.   
  
He’s tugging Niall toward him, pulling him in until Liam’s crotch is pressed to Niall’s ass. Niall lets out a whimper of anticipation through pursed lips.  
  
Zayn grins and strokes his own - now exposed - cock, obviously getting off on watching his husband preparing to fuck their babysitter.  
  
Liam’s a lot more gentle with Niall than Zayn was, giving him plenty of time to adjust as he pushes in. Niall lets out a pained groan at the bigger intrusion and squirms on the cushion below him.  
  
Zayn waits for Liam to give him the okay before lifting a leg and climbing up onto Niall’s hips, straddling him.  
  
Niall looks surprised as his hands instantly find Zayn’s hips. Zayn presses his back to Liam’s front as Liam leans in to kiss a trail down Zayn’s spine. Zayn’s eyes flutter closed at the phantom touch.   
  
Zayn takes Niall’s cock and holds it straight before sitting himself on it, relaxing as it pushes in. Niall’s got his head tipped back, his jaw hanging open as Liam starts thrusting into him, not willing to waste any more time for Zayn to get situated.   
  
Zayn only gives himself a second to relish the tingling feeling of the lube inside of him before he’s lifting himself up and sinking down again.  
  
He’s grinning at the slick drag, and he can tell the second that Liam hits Niall’s prostate, because Niall bucks up impossibly hard, letting out an ah with his bright, blue eyes wide open.   
  
"Liam," Niall whines and the lewd noise goes straight to Zayn’s cock.  
  
"You like that, honey?" Zayn asks, leaning in and connecting their lips.   
  
Niall grunts a yes into his mouth and Zayn huffs a laugh. He’s envious of how Niall must be feeling, and he bets it’s absolutely intense.  
  
Liam reaches around Zayn, grabbing his cock and starting to stroke him and Zayn lets out a breathless laugh at the sweet, yet unexpected gesture.   
  
They’ve only been at it for a few minutes, but Zayn can tell Niall’s close by the way he’s got his teeth clenched so tight it must hurt as he stares up at the high ceiling in concentration.  Zayn’s starting to feel the build as well, his lower abs tensing up right under stretched skin.   
  
As if Liam can read his mind, he’s speaking. “Close,” he says into the back of Zayn’s neck, though it comes out more as an animalistic groan. He finds his release only a few moments later, crying out hoarsely as Zayn feels his body tense up against his back. His hand shakes around Zayn’s cock, and Zayn bucks up and down on Niall’s cock faster in response. He feels Liam press a kiss to his shoulder and move away.  
  
Niall is moaning every time Zayn bounces down onto his cock, his lips parted and eyes clenched shut, as if he doesn’t want to believe what’s making him feel this good. Zayn distantly feels Liam touch a soft kiss to the small of his back, and a moment later Niall freezes beneath him and his eyes fly open. Zayn whips his head around to see Liam’s head buried between Niall’s thighs, soft slurping noises emanating from where he’s rimming him.  
  
Niall is a squirming mess beneath him, and Zayn can feel his cock tensing inside of him. He barely has time to prepare himself before Niall comes, yelping brokenly and thrashing his head to the side while his hips strain into Zayn as hard as he can will them.  
  
Niall’s cock driving one last time against his prostate is finally too much for Zayn. He throws his head back, whining as his balls tighten and his cock jerks against his abs, come spurting up along his abdomen.  
  
He can vaguely feel Liam’s broad hands on his back, and he leans back into his arms, letting Liam carefully help him off of Niall’s cock. Niall whimpers, body shuddering. Once Zayn’s gotten his breath back, he leans forward to cup a hand around Niall’s face.  
  
“How was that, sweetie?” he asks, voice smooth and low and sweet from his orgasm.   
  
Niall, blissed out and dazed from the experience is staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. All he can really muster is a slurred wow. Zayn chuckles breathlessly at him, turning his head to find Liam already in the kitchen, wetting a rag.  
  
He takes care dabbing both Niall and Zayn’s stomach off, planting a kiss to the latter’s forehead, making Zayn smile genuinely up at him. Niall is already half asleep as Zayn runs upstairs to fetch some more blankets.  
  
“Are you going to be warm enough?” Liam asks him, making sure that the blanket is securely covering Niall.   
  
Niall hums sleepily, turning his face into the back of the couch and snuggling in with a distant smile on his pink lips.   
  
Liam grins down at him, feeling a swell of pride at how well Niall handled the whole situation. Zayn returns in a big, fluffy red bathrobe, holding Liam’s green one out for him and another blanket  tucked under his arm.   
  
Liam slips his robe on and quickly spreads the extra blanket out over Niall’s sleeping form. He ducks down to grab the wad of cash from the coffee table before Zayn stops him.  
  
“I think he earned it,” he says with a devilish grin.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Niall slips into his dorm room at seven in the morning, hoping and praying that Josh isn’t awake yet and when he finds that he is, Niall begins hoping and praying that it isn’t obvious what he’d been doing.  
  
Josh is sat on his own bed with his laptop out, typing away furiously, and glances up at Niall as he closes the door behind himself.  
  
“Hey, mate,” Josh greets, as if everything is normal. “How’d it go?”  
  
  
“They were out late and I fell asleep,” Niall explains in a rush before realizing that he hadn’t even been prompted for an excuse. He mentally cursed himself.  
  
Josh didn’t seem to notice, however. “Okay, well was it good?”  
  
Niall huffs breathlessly at the question, though there’s no way Josh could have known what he was actually asking.  
  
“Yeah, I think I’m going back tomorrow night.”  


End file.
